Lucifer Imagines
by missauthor13
Summary: LuciferXReader Imagines
1. Chapter 1

You and Lucifer had ducked into a little book shop. You found that small stores like these often carried informational journals and bestiaries. That's what you told Sam and Dean, Lucifer had guessed on his own the real reason you liked to visit. You loved the smell of the books and the cozy feel of a tucked away nook when you wanted security.

After a while Lucifer began to join you, if anything it only made you feel safer. It did at least.

You walked in with your hand linked behind you, scoping about for a private area for the both of them. Lucifer must have found it first because his arm snaked around your waist, pulling you back into a corner behind a bookshelf. He fell onto the loveseat, the inertia pulled you to sit sideways on his lap.

With a bubbly giggle you hid clutched the collar of his shirt and buried your face in his collarbone. He chuckled lowly, but when you removed your head you could see the restrictive grin spread across his lips. Reaching behind you to the bookshelf, you pulled out a book.

"What are we reading today?" Lucifer murmured into your hair, breath tickling your ear as his arms circled tighter around your waist. You shivered and he smiled a devious little smirk. It was his signature smirk, the one that got under your skin and made you blush with a single glance.

You blushed and pulled it in front of you. Beauty and the Beast. Lucifer scoffed, "How fitting", you could see him roll his eyes in your peripheral vision.

You snorted quietly, and murmured "Luci, you are the farthest thing from a beast in my life." Lucifer glanced at you after you spoke, but your focus was buried in the introduction.

You both read silently from the book for a while before you heard it. The voice shelves away made you tense. Your foot that had been bouncing on the other side of the couch stilled immediately. There was an unsettling chill that gave you a shiver of a different kind.

You did a skilled job of recovering, resuming movement. Though your stillness didn't get past Satan though, he placed a hand over the book to get your attention and curled his arm even farther around your body. Your legs curled into his side and your body turned into his, but wouldn't look at him.

Lucifer was having none of it, he turned your face up to his. His head was less than an inch away with his hard expression and serious eyes. It was obvious his carefree mood had gone out the door with yours, he only thing you couldn't tell was if it was you he was mad at.

"What is the issue now?" He pressed, low and heavy voice clear with concern despite the stoic word usage.

You shook your head, eyebrows furrowing and attention finding the fairy tale novel in my hands interesting again. "There's just someone I used to know here, that's all."

Lucifer leaned his head back, "ooooooohhhhh." Despite the patronizing chord and action you could tell he was still worried. "Old friend you don't want to say hi to?"

You scoffed and turned the page, you weren't even reading anymore you were so jostled. "More like ex, boyfriend that is. My ex boyfriend from before you." His entire demeanor changed when you mentioned ex boyfriend, He seemed ready to get up, assert the dominance and show him whose you were now.

It was when you mentioned that it was the boyfriend before him that his demeanor changed again. His face lost all expression, eyes and skin growing colder. A seething frown settled in place of his former grin. His arms moved around me and he lifted, swinging around and gently setting you to rest on the sofa arm on the other side of the couch.

Your hands shot out and gripped the sides of his over shirt, he pulled off my hands and began to walk away. You shot up and attempted to push him back, whispering to him with urged tones.

"Luci, no, comeback, please. Forget what I said." Your being in front of him meant nothing but your pleads made his eyes shoot to you.

"This man- boy, took a beautiful mind and tore it, crushed it. And then built it back up only to repeat his actions again. He put you in an asylum and on a suicide watch list. I will not let him get away with it. Now excuse me, dear."

The though of what Lucifer would do created a ball of anxiety in your chest. Slowly you followed behind as he strutted forward, easily spotting (E/B/N) from your memories.

Seeing him made you gasp, but you stopped breathing when Lucifer made the first hit. (E/B/N) looked at him incredulously, "Who do you think you are?"

Lucifer smirked chillingly, "Watch your tone, boy. It's Satan your talking to." He threw (E/B/N) to the floor and struck again, and again, and again. He only stopped when the owner ran out and told him to take it outside.

Lucifer stood, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him through the shelves. Bonking his head on corners along the way. You scurried after them, ignoring the looks from other patrons.

It only worsened when the exited the building. Lucifer threw him to the ground again, smashing his face into the ground, blood spattered from the cuts. (E/B/N) was bleeding, bones visibly broken, and awfully confused.

"Lucifer, that's enough, stop", you cried. Your hand reached for your face, upon returning wet, you realized that you were crying. You hadn't even noticed. Lucifer ceased his actions, then hauled (E/B/N) up, shoving him flush to the wall.

Lucifer placed a finger to the others temple, "For (Y/N)." Despite having one eye swollen shut, the other widened like a saucer. He looked over at me, and an expression of fear overtook his face like you'd never seen.

Lucifer never took his eyes off him, "You shall endure the same punishment you inflicted for the rest of your life. And when you think it's over, when your ready to end it, just remember that when you go to hell, I'll be there waiting."

After that, (E/B/N)'s eyes glazed over, a blank expression overcame the fearful one and you gulped. Lucifer let him sink to the ground and turned to you, taking you in his arms. The look of disdain on his face nearly made you sob.

"It's over now, he won't ever go near you again. Neither will anyone else, (Y/N). Because no one deserves to ruin such a beautiful mind." You buried you head in the crook of his neck as he flashed the two of you away. "I love you."

"I love you too."

...

Okay, this is my first imagine ever. I appreciate feedback. Thanks guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer found the human accommodation of sleep an odd thing. The act of lying in a puffy surface for hours without moving was absolutely peculiar.

You had introduced him to the idea when you had wanted him to lay with you. And the angel of hell found it suddenly immensely comfortable with you in his arms. Though he refused to use the terms 'cuddling' 'snuggling' or 'canoodling', you knew that he loved to do it. After an unfortunate attack with an angel blade that left his Grace partially damaged, Lucifer had fully embraced the idea of sleep during recovery.

Lucifer rolled over in bed, snaking an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. Your body felt heavier, almost stuck. But that wasn't the most obscure feeling that Lucifer had, your body was cold, colder than he was. He shifted his arms, flexed his hands and felt his blood turn to ice in his veins when he realised that they were sticky.

He prayed to his father that the worst hadn't happened. Lucifer yanked his hands away from your cold body. He held one in front of him, and then the other. Despite the dim light, he could see the blood clear enough. Your blood, on his hands.

Lucifer threw the blankets back, white sheets thick and covered in a dark mess that had come from your body. He jumped away from the bed, stomach churning when he saw the blood on his shirt as well. His hand brushed the light switch on the wall, and he dropped to his knees when he caught sight of your lifeless dead body.

Your face was battered, bruises covered your chest and shoulders, like you had fought your hardest. Your tank top was shredded, slashes along the waist and back, red lining the edges side, ach tear. You had busted knuckles, and blood was dribbled all over your withered body.

You were broken, bruised and battered. Your form disrespectfully left on the edge of the mattress, half covered with the sheets. Your hair was a mess, tangled and matted with blood from a gash along your hairline. There were bruises on your jawline and temple, and some in the shape of fingers on your neck. Your face made Lucifer's breath catch in his throat, and he had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from releasing an outright cry.

Your head was positioned to the side, facing where Lucifer had been laying. Your mouth slightly open, as were your eyes, you had been looking at him. Your hand was outstretched, and there was a smear of red on Lucifer's pillow. Almost like you had been caressing his face before you died.

Reaching up hesitantly, he could feel the crusty red from your hands on his cheek. Lucifer felt his stomach lurch, he retched in the doorway. His hands shook and he felt his eyes bristle with tears. He hated this feeling, of being human. It didn't feel right, to be human while his human was dead.

With a shaky breath, he gently raised your head and shoulders, laying them across his lap. Your head was cradled in his arm, Lucifer pulled it to him. He pressed a long, lingering, goodbye kiss to your lips, and placing another to your forehead before gently rocking back and forth.

It was his fault, his fault he couldn't be happy. His fault you weren't here, sleeping soundly and safe. He fell asleep, thats why. That's why you were lying limply in his arms, cold and doused in blood. It was his fault.

Your blood was on his hands. Figuratively and literally. It was his fault. Your blood was on his hands because he had loved you too hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dress Part 1**

LuciferXreader

Summary: The reader and Lucifer attend an upscale gala together. Lucifer and his brothers are invited which leads to trouble. The reader is unsure about wearing a tight dress, and is only more insecure when she is accidentally humiliated.

Warnings: insecurity, self hate, public humiliation, fluff

Reader gender: female

"Are you sure you want to go?" You asked for the third time. Today head been another off day in an even longer off week and it only escalated from there. The gala had been planned weeks in advance, but even then Lucifer had been dreading it from the get go.

You understood why, his siblings would be present, the Winchester brothers as well. Originally you had feared it would reopen old wounds, Lucifer had assured you it would be no issue. He had tough skin, he would have had to. What you weren't expecting was your own second thoughts. The gala you were excited for, it was more the attire that made you anxious.

"I'm perfectly fine love, it's you who seems to have gotten cold feet." Lucifer chuckled at you while you put your head in your hands.

With a face palm and a badly smothered smile you laughed out, "Sometimes I wonder what the Winchester's would do if they knew about your amazingly ironic sense of humor."

You felt his hands slither and lock around your waist as he grazed a kiss to the side of your head and whispered in your ear. "Well it's a good thing they'll never know then isn't it?"

With a chuckle you pulled away, however reluctantly. You noticed he wore only dress pants and a t shirt, you gasped,

"You have to go get dressed or were going to be late", he scoffed as you pushed him toward the closet.

"I could be dressed with a small snap love, we won't be late."

"Well I can't get dressed that fast, so excuse me", with an eye roll and exaggerated sarcasm, you moved away. You snatched up your dress bag on the way to the bathroom.

You quickly undressed and kicked your clothing to the side. This was what you had been dreading, you'd bought the dress in May, and it was now late July. The time change wouldn't have been a big deal if it weren't for the fact that you'd put on weight. Your stomach bulged a bit towards to bottom, it was definitely a change from the muscular tone you'd had before.

You didn't know if it was your mind playing on your insecurities though, so you never asked Lucifer how you looked. A part of you knew he would be honest, it was in his nature. but the other part of you felt he would just do what they always did.

They would glance at you and lie through their teeth that you looked beautiful. But they always cared, always, even when they didn't say it. That was why you had no problems skipping a meal every now and again. Working out on an empty stomach was a piece of cake.

After pulling on the garment, you frowned when you realized that it was snugger that the last time you'd tried it on. As you'd expected, the midsection appeared bloated outward. You frowned, prodding it with your fingers. You sucked in your stomach in attempt to elevate the problem, begrudgingly pleased with how it flattened. When you released your breath however it immediately swelled back out.

With an aggravated huff, you turned he the bathroom door. On it you pulled a coat and slid it on. Deciding it too warm out you pulled another and another and another. The hook was nearly empty by the time you heard a knock on the door.

"Are you all right in there?" Lucifer called through the door.

"Yup, just fine." You replied as you hurriedly looked through all the clothing on the floor. Mumbling about being out in a moment, you pulled up a shall. Wrapping it around your shoulders, it was long enough to cover the protrusion. You didn't care for it, but it would have to do.

You pushed out the door, knocking into Lucifer on your way out. His arms wrapped around your body and pulled you close to him. Immediately you felt uncomfortable, rather than the normal feel of security you had become so accustomed to.

He leant his head down to look at your face, the ugly feeling in the pit of your gut grew. You pushed him away with a playful expression. You felt bad that it was fake, but it wasn't exactly something that needed to be dealt with right now.

"We have to hurry or were going to be late Luci", you toyed as you slipped your knives into the thigh holsters. When he didn't reply you threw an, "Are you ready?" over your shoulder.

Arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against the rest of the body they belonged to. Again, you felt uncomfortable, but did did not move.

"Whats wrong?" Lucifer whispered in your ear. You turned around to face him, placing your hands on his chest. You were acting odd, that much was obvious. "I'm fine, just a touch jittery", you lied.

Lucifer seemed unsure, but missed his chance to comment on it as you ushered him and yourself out the door. In a flash you were gone, and the gala was in full swing.

You partied and danced for a good hour or two. Gabriel and Castiel had dropped by to say hello to Lucifer. And upon seeing you besides him, excitedly bid you a greeting as well. And although you didn't miss each of their subtle glances down at your abdomen, you felt more at ease when they kept their eyes above clavicle level.

Three hours after you'd arrived you concluded that you were exhausted. Feet aching from your low heels, sweat that you had been subtly wiping away all night was beginning to really bug you. Placing a kiss to your boyfriend's cheek, who was still full of energy and maintaining as the life of the party with all his angelic abilities.

You leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I'll be right back, just going to get another drink and cool off outside okay." Lucifer nodded, pulling an arm around you waist and landing a smacker right on your lips, an stating, "Until then."

With a chuckle I skipped away, tugging off my shoes and holding them in one hand. Draping my shall across that arm as I slouched back into a chair, signaling the waitress for another scotch. I rested my head in my hand to shield the light chuckling lightly and relishing in the slight breeze.

A breeze that was halted by the positioning of a body across from you. Moving your hand up, you could see the smug silhouette of Dean Winchester.

"Dean Winchester", you sighed, "what can I do you for?"

He shrugged"Just giving my cordial greetings. Sammy said he would've too, but the whole Sammy-Lucifer vessel thing was still pretty raw."

You waved your hand, "Understandable, I get it." The waitress came by with the tray, you excitedly jumped in your seat, clapping your hands and reaching for your drink ing a very unladylike manner.

You took a heavy gulp and relished the quality of your scotch. The hunter looked a touch confused and mildly peeved. You laughed, "What's your problem?"

Dean shifted again, expression shifting to uncomfortable. "Are you sure you should be drinking in your...condition?"

You squinted, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I guess I just thought that the rules were the same as normal in that case." He said it as if he were mending a slip of the tongue.

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

Dean gave you a look, "You're drinking scotch, (Y/N)."

"And?" You raised your eyebrow in accusation.

"And isn't that a kind of unhealthy for the little neph?" You choked on your scotch.

"Excuse me?" Your accusatory tone contradicted your bemused expression.

"Hey I think it's great that your choosing to raise a nephilim. Go you guys", Dean unenthusiastically punched the air.

You took a deep breath and set your scotch down carefully. So that's why he was so smug. He thinks has it all figured out, Dean thinks your pregnant. And you knew exactly why.

But your a masochist. And you want to hear it from him what you knew everyone had already said.

You smiled softly, "What was your first clue?"

Dean chuckled taking a sip from his own beer, "Girl I love ya, but you've been showing for a while now."

Your eyebrows raised and you felt like you'd been submerged underwater. A part of you felt like you couldn't breath as you asked your next question.

"How far along would you say I am?"

Dean could see it was a trap, "That's a trick question (Y/N)."

You laughed, the sound was like a loud ringing in your ears, "Maybe so, but with your smug mug and that big ego I'd like to see just how accurate you are."

Dean laughed, "Alright then, I'd say about 4 months."

You hummed in response, casually slipping your heels back on, wrapping your shall around yourself.

Dean looked at you for a reply with an easy expression, "So how close was I?"

You stood with tears in your eyes, hugging your arms as you began to walk away, "I'm not pregnant Dean." Your words were nearly silent, and you almost regretted not seeing his face as you left.

This night was nothing you had imagined, it wasn't special. And by the end it wasn't even fun. And the dress only proved your own beliefs. You didn't look good, you weren't thin, and everyone knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked into your bedroom of the bunker, dropping your weapons on the dresser and falling onto the bed. Kicking off your boots with each foot, you pulled up your knees and hugged the pillow.

The hunt today had been more than physically exhausting. It had been a demon possessed little boy, poor child, he was in pain by the end. It was a struggle, but you and the boys saved him. That demon was a nasty bugger, so we're his friends. You had enough bruises and lumps and bumps it could be a new world record. You tried to bury your face into the pillows. That is, until the sound of wings signaled an Angel's arrival.

"Well what do we have here?" You watched Lucifer strut around to your line of view. He had his hands poised on his hips with his sassy little smirk and his sassy little stance. Sometimes that angel had more personality than you have him credit for. You peeked over the pillow, "How can I help you Luce?"

He shrugs, "Just wanted to come talk to the only human I can stand." Lucifer's voice was keenly playful as he looked you up and down. You couldn't decide his tone was music to your ears or if it were giving you a migraine.

You smiled despite yourself, pulling up your tired head, "Not today, I'm exhausted because one of you're demons has a disgusting fascination with embodying children."

Lucifer raised his hand in his own defense. "Those are Crowley's pets. However, as far as the matter is concerned he _was_ doing his job."

You deadpanned, "Seriously?"

He shrugged, and upon noticing my expression recovered his blunder. "The demon however, was in the wrong, completely. Absolutely. But maybe just a little right?" His voice got high and squeaky as he said the last part.

"Lucifer!" You scolded him, turning on your side and giving him an exasperated look.

He put his hands higher in his own defense. "Sorry, sorry. Now", He took a moment to pause and give you a sexy look. "Are you sure that you are completely out of energy? Because I can definitely think of a few terrific pick me ups."

You groaned as he wiggled his eyebrows, "No, Lucifer. I just want to go to sleep. I'm emotionally compromised, my entire body hurts and I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." You used the last of your energy to reach over and turn out the light on your bedside.

After a few moments of laying, an uncomfortable feeling began to bubble in your stomach. You tossed to one side, turned to the other. And then pulled the comforter up and then threw it off and back up again. Something was wrong, like it was missing. Which was odd, because you hadn't changed anything from your normal sleep schedule. After a good ten minutes worth of restless attempts at sleep, you sat up with a huff.

And then if occurred to you that Lucifer hadn't left. You looked over at his smug face.

Luci had an amused expression, arms now crossed, looking down at your listless form. Part of you thought he was loving this. The other part of you thought he was causing it.

You didn't say anything, and neither did he. You just sat there, watching each other. Lucifer laughed once at the antics and began in your direction. You confused for a moment as he trailed around the bed to where your back faced him, climbing into the bed with you and pulling up the covers.

You said nothing as he pushed off his boots. Not as he tucked in next to you and took your hand. Or as he softly pulled you down to a laying position and entangled your legs.

A joint of worry swelled in your chest and made it hard to breathe. Sure you and Lucifer had slept together, in both forms of the term. But he had never slept with you in the bunker, in either way. Both mind and heart began to race painfully fast.

What if Dean and Sam found out? What if they found him in the middle of the night? What if they tried to kill him? What about when they kicked him out? What if they kicked YOU out? Where would you go? Would Lucifer even want you afterward? Where would you go?

"Shhhh", you heard Satan chuckle from behind you. "You're mind takes wild twists and turns. Don't worry, those two apes will sleep through the night." He leaned in closer, lips brushing the cartilage of your ear and breath fanning your face. All lightness and humor left his voice, he whispered, "And on the second matter", your skin ran cold while his grew colder. "If that thought ever crosses your mind again, I swear..."

You got chills as he stopped talking. You grabbed his hand and pulled it up next to you, eyes falling shut when he held you tight. You looked over your shoulder at him.

Lucifer's eyes were wide, watching, analyzing, mesmerizing you. You had to strain your neck to place a soft kiss to his chapped, cold lips, but it was worth it. The contact put you at ease, as if your body was just remembering it's earlier exhaustion. Just before rest grazed over your mind, your mouth twitched into a sheepish, sleepy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat on the couch, nails bitten down to the beds. Soon you would have to resort to scratching your arms till they bled. Or occupying your hands with cooking that you knew was likely not to be eaten.

Lucifer wasn't back yet, he had just gone to retrieve something from the bunker. That had been more than three and a half hours ago. You must have raked your brain over the same possibilities fifty times over.

Side tracked

Fighting the Winchesters

Kidnapped

Attacked

Dead

Every time you got to the bottom of the list it made you cringe. You did everything you could to divert your worry. You cleaned the entire apartment, top to bottom. Did all the dishes, vacuumed the floors. Reorganized the CD's alphabetically, and then by most listened to, and then alphabetically by artist.

The longer he was gone the more of a nauseous, antsy tingling sensation you got from your core to your fingertips. You wanted to pray to him just to check in, but you knew he hated that. While it was great for a conversation, you felt like you were being pushy, and Lucifer was against the concept in general. He'd said something about you being in his head was unnerving.

After the time had reached past four hours you decided to toss your silence to the wind. You crossed your legs, back straight as you sat on the couch. Prayer was still new to you. The only person you'd every contacted was the Lord himself and your boyfriend once or twice.

For sanity's sake you spoke out loud, "Look babe, I know this makes you kind of uncomfortable but I'm just a little worried. I'll see you when you get home." You hushed up there, unsure how to end a prayer without an Amen.

The tingling sensation you had before only intensified when there was no answer. Before Luci had always answered right away, as I'd your voice was his first priority. Even if it was just to tell you to just talk to him.

With voice and hands now shaking, you tried again, "Lucifer?"

The high shriek that tore from your esophagus was nonvoluntary when the metallic grind and crack of the lock signaled the front door. Reflexes led to the knife in the drawer of the coffee table, but when you finally witnessed the assailant, you concluded it unnecessary.

You dropped your arm as Lucifer's silhouette came into focus. The blood on his face and shirt widened your eyes. Immediately you assessed his body for injuries after a frantic gasp.

Lucifer caught your elbows, holding you solidly in place. "Stop."

When he released his grip, it was your own turn to hold him in place. Hands clasped on his triceps you tried to look in his eyes, finding it difficult to avoid staring at the now drying blood on his face. "Where were you? And what happened? I thought you were going straight to talk to the Winchesters and come right back."

He pulled your hands from his person and returned them to your sides, venturing to the bathroom. You trailed after him, absentmindedly rubbing your cold arms to busy your hands. "I'm sorry I prayed, alright? I was just worried!" Your tried to stress your emotion by throwing your arms skyward. Hardly registering the snap of Lucifer's attention to you. "And I hadn't heard from you. And it was _four hours_ Luce, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

You now took notice of the way Lucifer was starting at you. His eyes were cold, piercing, and experience you were most unfamiliar with. It made you fold in on yourself, shoulders jutting out and chest concaving. It made you look like an emotional teenage girl.

He didn't breathe a word, merely started straight through you. You felt tears well in your eyes and it made you feel insane to think that by just sitting there at the edge of the tub he could break you down. You tried to blink away the tears, "Look, if I had known it would have made you so angry, I wouldn't have done it. It won't happen again." You sniffed and turned to scurry off into the protection of the bedroom.

"You think I'm _mad_ because you _prayed_ to me?" There was a pause, "You stopped me."

You froze at his words. Turning timidly, you noticed he was now off of the tub and in front of the mirror. He was wiping away a touch of blood near his mouth. You tentatively stepped towards the open bathroom, coming to the doorway and hiding behind it like a scared child for her parents.

"Stopped you from doing what?" The words crossed the boundary of your lips as a whisper. You noticed Lucifer's hands gripped the sink sides tighter, for a moment you feared he would break it.

"I went to the Winchesters bunker, and upon my return I overheard a group of mortals. They were leisurely conversing outside a coffee shop. It was the topic of conversation that made me, as you say, 'see red'." He hadn't moved an inch and it felt like ice down your back.

You knew the coffee shop, 2.7 miles from the bunker. You knew the group, five people. Three male and two female. Hunters, mediocre at best.

Lucifer wiped his hands off on the towel, leaving an orange tinge on the whit fabric. "They were talking about you. They discussed rumors of you conversing with demons, then they relayed a few nicknames. I lost my head when they said the word whore. I went after them. In the end it was them whom was having relations with Hells Messengers."

Your form in entirety shook, but your eyes maintained their target, you spoke strong as you could, "Are they all dead?"

Lucifer paused again, head tilted groundward. "Three of five. The last were pleading out their case, I wasn't paying attention. Busy deciding to most fitting punishments." He mutter at the end, almost like it were to himself. "And then I heard you, and it stopped. I remembered that you were here alone, and I flew home."

Finally he looked up at you, it sent a jolt of energy to your heart. "You stopped me." He repeated, voice sober and eyes unprotected.

Within a single step your were close enough to touch. You threw your arms around his neck, smashing the both of your lips. His arms banded solidly around your high waist, showing no intention of moving. And you were just fine with that.

"I stopped you."

"You stopped me."


End file.
